


The Colour of Life, the Colour of Death

by EllenFremedon



Series: The Dawn Will Come: Drabbles of the Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clan Lavellan - Freeform, F/M, Vallaslin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenFremedon/pseuds/EllenFremedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green has meant many things to Inquisitor Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Life, the Colour of Death

When she came of age, the Keeper had marked her with the vallaslin of Mythal, in the same vivid green of her eyes, and she had felt the rightness of it in her bones: protector, lover of justice, formidable warrior in defence of her own, at home among the trees. She’d worn green before, as a matter of practicality when in the woods, but afterwards she had taken to wearing it more often - a constant reminder of her world, and the things she valued. 

Then she had stumbled into the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and her world had changed. The anchor on her hand consuming her life, the rift in the sky consuming the world, the same green she had loved turned poisonous and destructive. It brought Corypheus down on Haven, the Venatori on Redcliffe; enemies and spies at every turn.

But it brought her the Inquisition, allowed her to help so many more, and bring justice to an entire world. Contained, the anchor became a weapon, a tool to defend, to close, to protect her own: a strange extension of her vallaslin.

But she never again wore green. Instead, she clothed herself in the scarlet of the Inquisition, the blue of the sky at Skyhold, and the gold of her lover’s eyes.


End file.
